


Romantic Investigations

by TNC



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Satire, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNC/pseuds/TNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed coup and a prison sentence Adolf Hitler returns to Vienna to attend art school and pursue his life-long dream of becoming a painter. In Vienna he falls for a rather handsome young man who turns out to be an old acquaintance.</p><p>- more details as the story develops -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Investigations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifty Shades of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532638) by [sheepsheepba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsheepba/pseuds/sheepsheepba). 



> This is satire.  
> Loosely inspired by Fifty Shades of Red.

`Where is the hammer?' Adolf shouted as he rummaged through the mess on the shelves behind the counter; he always had trouble remembering where he put everything.

`And the nails! I can't find those either and I really want to hang this painting.’

Out from the back room came a reply: `have you checked under the till? I always keep it under the till, to scare off crazy customers!'

The coffee shop looked more like an art student's workshop meets messy living room than anything you'd expect from a decent coffee shop. No two items of furniture matched any other since all of it came from second hand shops or was found on the side of the road. Most of the tables were covered in newspapers (both old and new), books, and paint supplies. Newer patrons and tourists awkwardly balanced their mugs between all this. Most of the regulars were art students from Adolf’s year who claimed the coffee shop as an impromptu studio and gallery. Where possible the walls were covered in paintings and almost every table was matched with an easel.

Adolf found the hammer under the till, right where Katrina had left it, and as he climbed back onto the step-ladder to hang his newest painting on one of the last empty spots on the wall he heard someone approach.

‘Is that a view of the Wienerwald? I think I recognise that river bend. A rather fine landscape, if I may say so.’

Startled, Adolf turned around to see a rather attractive woman admiring his painting. Before he could come up with an appropriate reply about the scenery he caught something in her expression that caused him to stammer. He sent the hammer and nails tumbling to the ground, knocking them over as he tried to get down the ladder.

`Aren’t you one of Alois Hitler’s boy? Yes, I think you were in one of my first classes, were you not?’ With her voice came the memories of high school where she had just started as an intern, teaching one of Adolf's classes. Quickly he asked if she wanted a coffee, hoping he could still hide his blush behind the espresso machine. `What will I say to her?' he wondered as he was making the drink she ordered. Before she could say anything else he excused himself and scurried to the back room where he found Katharina taking stock. `I told you it was under the till. When you are done hanging that landscape go out and get some milk, would you, mister painter? We're out; you know your friends can't keep their hands off it.’


End file.
